Valentines Drinks
by Majorrogue
Summary: Waverly goes to shorty's to test some drinks Rosita is designing for Valentines day, she may not realise how many drinks she's had!


Waverly walked up to the desk in the police office and leaned happily against it.

Nicole quickly glanced up from the paperwork she was reading to see her beautiful girlfriend watching her smiling. She sat back in her chair

"Hello" she smiled

"Hi" Waverly said as she walked around the front desk and made her way to Nicole's desk. When she got there she sat on the edge and leaned forward to give Nicole a quick kiss.

"Are you still going to Shorty's?" Nicole asked taking hold of Waverly's hand and stroking it idly.

"I am, Rosie wants me to try out some of her new drinks for valentines, it shouldn't take too long" Waverly smiled

"I still have a few hours left of my shift, but when I finish, do you want to come over to mine?"

Waverly smiled cheekily "Oh, I think so!" she leaned forward again, but just before she could reach Nicole's lips Nedley walked in the main entrance and Nicole pulled away.

"Sorry" she whispered

"That's okay" Waverly knew Nicole didn't really like public shows of affection at work, she was very serious about he job and didn't want people's opinion of her being clouded, she was going to be sheriff one day after all.

Rosita stood up straighter behind the bar when she saw Nicole enter, she didn't know how much trouble she might be in.

"Hi, officer" Rosita said formally from behind the bar

"Oh! you called the police! you dirty snitch!" Waverly said turning around a little shakily on her bar stool to face the door but her eyes couldn't focus fully on who she was looking at

"It's Nicole, Waves" Rosita said in a slightly annoyed voice

"Ooooh, heeyyy, sweetie pie" Waverly said when she blinked a few times and her eyes focused on her girlfriend

Nicole stood just next to Waverly and lightly put her hand on her back "Hey baby" she said while taking in the long line of shot glasses, cocktail glasses and other randomly shaped glasses on the bar in front of and around Waverly. She looked from the glasses to Rosita then to Waverly taking in her drunken state and then looked back at Rosita.

"Thanks for coming Nicole…" Rosita tried to explain before Nicole could ask anything, but was cut off

"So, what's been going on?" Nicole questioned Rosita in an official and rather disappointed voice. She could see exactly what had been going on, but thought she'd drive the point of her disappointment in Rosita home with the question

Rosita gave a nervous laugh "Ha, well… you see…"

"She gave me lots of boooooze" Waverly said laughing and looking up at Nicole, spinning a little happily on her stool

Nicole looked down at her and couldn't help but smile at her extremely drunk girlfriend "I can see that, honey"

Nicole then looked back at Rosita, still expecting an explanation "Rosita?"

"I asked Waverly to help me choose some cocktails for Valentines night….I just, sort of, didn't notice how many she'd had…"

"I've had a LOT" Waverly said smiling and laughing again

Nicole clenched her jaw to stop her from saying something to Rosita that she might regret later. As a bar keeper she should know not to give people too much drink, but it also annoyed her that Rosita had given Waverly so much alcohol that they wouldn't be able to enjoy their evening together, and she'd been waiting all week to spend the evening with her girlfriend.

"Yes well, let's get you home, eh?" Nicole said turning her attention to Waverly

"Home?…ooohhhh, your home?"

"No, back to the homestead" Nicole answered moving so that Waverly could get off the stool

"Oh" Waverly said disappointed

Nicole watched her girlfriend slide to the edge of the stool and put her feet carefully on the ground

"Can you walk?" Nicole asked

Waverly smiled up at her and giggled "I don't know! let's try!"

She hadn't yet put all her weight on her legs, but when she did Waverly's legs buckled under her and she collapsed into a heap, although she still had hold of the bar with one hand somehow.

Nicole rushed to help her up, worried she may have hurt herself, but when she crouched down in front of Waverly she just looked up at her and laughed "Apparently not"

Nicole put a strong arm around Waverly's back and lifted to help her back on her feet.

"The floors jelly" Waverly said laughing as she stood and took hold of Nicole shirt so she didn't fall again

"Do you need some help?" Rosita said as she started to come around the bar

"No" Nicole snapped, she didn't really mean to but this was her fault and she was still pissed at her "I'll be fine"

"Baby why don't you stay, huh? you could try some of the vamentimes day drinks that Rosie…." Waverly said turning to the bar

"I'm still officially on duty, Waves, come on…" she tried to get Wavelry to walk but her legs were so wobbly she worried she might fall over again. If Waverly couldn't walk to her police cruiser it meant only one thing.

Nicole still had her arm around Waverly's back, so she leant down placed her other hand behind Waverly's knees and swept her up into her arms

"OOoohh!" Waverly whooped excitedly, placing her arms around Nicole's neck for extra security. She smiled at her "Y'know, one of those drinks…the Strawberry one, it's like you…sweet and very strong… and my favourite" she laughed and leaned up and kissed Nicole's cheek then laid her head against her shoulder

Nicole was pretty sure she blushed a bit, but tried to ignore it as she made her way up the steps to the exit, luckily she hadn't parked too far from the bar.

When she got to the car she put Waverly down and leaned her against the car, she rummaged in her coat pockets to try to find the key, then patted her legs to feel if they were in her trouser pockets.

Waverly watched lazily "I really liked your khaki ones….I liked looking at you cute bum" she said looking at Nicole's bum as she turned to the car and unlocked it with the keys she managed to find in her coat pocket

"I know baby, come on, into the warm eh?" Nicole said taking Waverly's arm and guiding her to sit in the car

When they had pulled up to the homestead Waverly started giggling to herself, Nicole looked at her suspiciously, but got out of the car and went to the passenger side to open the door for Waverly. She stood there waiting for a moment, but Waverly didn't move she just looked up at Nicole and giggled

"Waves…?"

"I can't walk…." she laughed and smiled so widely "You're just going to have to carry me"

Nicole couldn't help but smile, she knew she shouldn't have picked her up, Waverly might just get hooked on being carried around "Well if you can't walk…" Nicole said playing along and picking her up again, pushing the door shut with her hip and carrying Waverly into the house and up the stairs

—

In the bedroom Waverly reached up and put her arms back around Nicole's neck and kissed her messily

"Mmhh..okay" Nicole pulled away "Maybe you aren't in the right frame of mind for this…" she said trying to pull Waverly's arms away

"Yeaah, yeah I am…" Waverly slurred a little, grabbing her shirt with both hands not letting Nicole move away. She reached up to attempt to kiss her again, but only sort of got Nicole's chin

"No, Waverly come on, you're drunk…"

"AM NOT!" she protested loudly

"Okay…" Nicole smiled and rolled her eyes a little, Waverly was drunker than she had ever seen her

Waverly started to giggle "okkkkaaay, maybe i'm a little drunk" she admitted

"A little?"

Waverly shrugged and smiled but was still determined to get a little loving. She moved her hands down Nicole's body and grabbed hold of her belt

"Waverly…oh! ohoh! whoa!" Nicole protested as she tried to back away from Waverly and grab her wrists, but Waverly held tight and kept trying to undo the belt with a cheeky smile on her face

"Eegh Waverly…" Nicole still couldn't quite get Waverly's hands away and she had nearly backed them into the window

Waverly just laughed merrily at the squirming cop as she managed to get the belt undone "Hehey!" she chirped cheerfully at her success

"Wave's come on now…" Nicole attempted again as Waverly looked up at her smiling with her tongue pocking out. At any other time this would have been a delight, but Nicole was not doing this with Waverly while she was not fully in control of her actions

"I hope you aren't trying to take advantage of my extremely drunk baby sister, Haught-shot" Wynonna said standing in the doorway of Waverly's room suddenly

Nicole looked up with shock and a little bit of panic, this could not look good

Waverly turned around to face her sister, stumbling a little, her face looking extremely upset "Nnnooooo, she's not! it's so unfair….tell her Wynonna, tell her to kiss me!" Waverly whined

Wynonna's eyes widened "Oh, I don't think so!"

"Would you be able to just help me get…." Nicole began

"YyyeeeeaaaNOPE" Wynonna said quickly leaving the room closing the door loudly behind her

"Wait" Nicole tried, but it was too late

Waverly turned back around towards Nicole and grinned up at her

"Oooh, come on" Waverly whined grabbing and pulling on Nicole's shirt to get it free from her trousers "It'll be fuuunnnn" she smiled

"No, Waves, we aren't doing this tonight"

Waverly sighed and threw her hands to her sides like a teenager "Champ would have…"

Nicole looked at Waverly not sure if she meant what she thinks she meant "Champ would have what?" she asked suspiciously

"He would have had fun, he wouldn't have said no…" Waverly said looking like a sad puppy, with her hands back on the ends of Nicole's belt, pulling slightly

"Well, i'm not Champ" Nicole said plainly trying desperately not to show her utter disgust for the man. The more she heard about him the less she liked him.

While they were talking Nicole had managed to slowly push Waverly back towards the bed, apparently so slowly that Waverly hadn't noticed. The backs of her legs hit the bed and she fell back onto it "Oh!" she said confused, then smiled and laughed as she realised she was safe and sitting on her bed

She leaned back on her hands and looked up at Nicole who was standing in front of her doing her belt back up "No, you're not Champ, you're better….and you know…. if you asked i'd say yes…" she smiled happily closing her eyes somewhat dreamily

"Asked? asked what?" Nicole said looking confused and tucking her shirt back in

"If you asked me to marry me…er no, if you asked if we'd marry me…" She shook her head and smiled then tried a third time "…if you asked if i'd marry you…i'd say yes" she nodded

Nicole was shocked, where on earth did that come from?

It's possibly Waverly saw the look on her face or maybe she was still just drunkenly rambling, but she seemed to answer her unspoken question "I didn't tell you…..what you said… you were drunk from the strip club, you said you were going to marry me, you were so cute…I didn't tell you you said it" she laughed "you'd have be embarrassed so ssshhhhhhhh!" she whispered putting her finger to her lips

Nicole really didn't remember saying that, not that it wasn't true, she did want to marry Waverly, but she never meant to tell her so, especially while drunk, it would have involved a lot of preparation and planning and nerves.

"But I would though" Waverly continued "I would…coz, you…you are…" she looked up at Nicole from her position sitting on the bed, smiled and sighed dreamily "…you are lovely…and kind, and you're funny…and…" she squinted up at her "…tall…" she started to move on the bed, she twisted her feet up, and with a wobble, stood up on the bed, she stepped closer to Nicole and was now looking down at her, she squashed herself flat up against Nicole at the edge of the bed and placed her hands on both sides of Nicole's head, which was now practically between her bosom. Nicole put her hands on Waverly's hips to keep her steady as she wobbled more on the bed and just looked up at her. "…and you are beautiful and look, oh you have such a cute smiiiiile….and those dimples…" She leaned down and kissed Nicole softly "I love those dimples….and y'know, you take care of me, you are so nice and you are strong and soft…" she smiled cheekily "and you're calm and patient… you listen to me talk about stuff all the time and make me feel… you make me feel happy…and…safe…and….and" she stared down at Nicole for a moment then smiled again "and …you are mine"

Nicole hadn't taken her eyes off Waverly the whole time she had been talking. It was sort of nice to hear her girlfriend tell her all of these things, even if she was drunk.

"I **am** yours and i'll always be yours" she smiled

"Hehe!" Waverly giggled. She then moved her hands so that she was hugging Nicole's head to her chest. Nicole had to look to the side so that her nose wasn't squashed "You will always be mine" Waverly repeated softly

Nicole hugged Waverly's legs tight and they stayed happily like that for a moment, it was nice to just stand there and hug each other.

"Baby?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

Waverly made a strange noise that Nicole did not like the sound of "I think i'm gonna puke!"

—


End file.
